


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Brit Hux-Tico (birchwoods01)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gingerflower, Gingerose, Gingerrose - Freeform, Hair-pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birchwoods01/pseuds/Brit%20Hux-Tico
Summary: Hux and Rose have been apart for one long week. When they're finally reunited, they try to have a Christmas evening, but end up getting distracted in the best possible way.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 24
Kudos: 68





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dianalynn1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianalynn1138/gifts).



> HONEST CONFESSION: I wrote this fast and it's not super amazing. It's meant to bring happy warmth and fluffy thoughts, as well as smexy thoughts, and isn't too deep, so I hope you just enjoy it. 
> 
> Written for and dedicated to my friend [Dianalynn1138](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianalynn1138/pseuds/Dianalynn1138). Hope you enjoy! 😘
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful person who beta'd this quick oneshot for me: [ Eunice](https://twitter.com/euniqheart)!

The fire crackled merrily in the grate beneath the sleek black mantle. Rose sat on the pale blue sofa, her legging and fuzzy sock covered limbs tucked up beneath her bottom, a ginger cat curled up in her lap. She stared lazily into the flames, soothed and comforted by the crackling pops of natural wood as the fire hungrily consumed it.With a heavy sigh, she curled her fingers through Millicent’s fur and glanced up at the clock on the wall, sad longing in her eyes. 

Seven pm. His flight was supposed to land three hours ago. He should be home. 

She needed him home. 

Tired of being touched, Millicent flicked her tail several times then darted off Rose’s lap, disappearing into the dark gloom of the rest of the house to find her favorite warm place to curl up and sleep. Alone once more, Rose checked her cell phone. 

No texts. 

_Where are you? Please call me._ She typed furiously into the phone, thumbing the ‘send’ button with unnecessary vehemence, but made her feel better in her loneliness. 

Her husband, Professor Armitage Hux (legal name: Tico-Hux), had been away on business for a week now. She would have gone with him to the green energy ecological engineering conference in Munich, but the winter holidays had become an essential time for her company and as CEO, she simply could not get away. 

As if to blame her latest invention as the cause of her man being away, Rose examined the hydro-irrigation base of the Christmas tree with disdain, casting an evil glare at the cheerful branches. Of course, it was a nice step toward ecological friendliness to be able to keep your holiday tree alive and replant it once you’d finished with festivities, but how important was that when she was away from her other half for far too long because of it? 

And on Christmas Eve, no less… 

Feeling extra sorry for herself and doing her very best not to think of the worst, Rose padded gently out of the living room and into the kitchen, raiding the fridge for another glass of spiked eggnog. 

“Hey Google,” Rose called to the device seated on the counter as she poured. “Anything on the news about flights to New York?”

**I found this. One article from December fifteenth. A passenger onboard flight 2875 had a-**

“Okay, Google. Stop,” Rose commanded as she eyeballed her beverage, then added some more. 

Her stomach turned over despite the good news. No flight crashes, no reports of storms, just… a missing husband. 

Rose shuddered as a chill went through her, and she waded back through the soft carpet into the living room to sit close by the fire. Just as she was about to take a seat, however, the front door lock jiggled and the handle turned. 

Rose slammed her drink down onto a coaster and rushed for the door, so fast that by the time it swung open and her tall, ginger haired husband stepped in, she had launched herself into the air. 

He caught her with a grunt of surprise, the packages he was holding in his arms tumbling to the floor and scattering, as he stumbled into the foyer, staggering beneath her weight and the million kisses she was peppering all over his cold face. 

“You’re-... home,” Rose mumbled in between kisses, holding him tight around the neck and shuddering as his gloved palms came up to cradle her butt, supporting her weight. 

Hux chuckled quietly, not typically one for riotous joy, kicked the front door shut behind him, and leaned his head back to meet Rose’s eyes. 

“I’m home,” he repeated, scanning her face with a temperate expression, as if the sight of her was enough to replenish his spirit. 

Unable to hide her joy, Rose’s lips split wide into a beautiful smile and she leaned closer, tilting her mouth just so against his, but not touching, running her fingers slowly through his hair to dislodge the snow. 

He met her the rest of the way, kissing her slow and soft, feather light touches, unable to focus too much on technique as he tenderly stepped forward through the sea of packaging, doing his best not to let the pair of them fall, or to drop his lovely bride. 

Not content with these teasing touches, Rose nipped at his full, bottom lip, letting out a tiny sound of elated contentment at the familiar taste and touch of his mouth on hers. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she kissed him more deeply, feeling with her tongue for his, groaning when she found the hot slick of him behind his teeth, curling her legs tighter around his waist as he lowered her onto the sofa. 

She held him over her, shivered as he pinched her tongue between his teeth, then darted back in for another taste, feeling whole and full and right to have his thin, lanky weight pressed over her, covered her in a blanket of his protection. 

When air became a necessity, she broke away and gulped it greedily, but then turned her lips to his ear, curled her fingers through his hair and held him there against her, trapped. 

“I missed you,” she confessed in a whisper. “Tell me you missed me.”

His light chuckle escaped again, bringing with it the cool mint of his breath, the warm, heady spice and leather scent of his cologne. He’d prepared to see her again. It sent curls of elated warmth and needy hunger through every part of Rose’s body, ending in a tight tuck of her toes. 

“I missed you, my petal,” he answered, running his nose feather light along her jaw, brushing his lips to her throat. 

“How much did you miss me?” Rose demanded, tilting her head back to give him access, delighted when he began to kiss his way down the smooth expanse of her skin. 

“So much,” he murmured, running a gloved hand down her back and over her side, gripping her firmly in his hold at her waist while tracing kisses over her collarbone. “Every waking moment was agony.”

Rose knew he was likely exaggerating for her sake, but always wondered. Whenever Hux had to be away from her for any length of time, he always returned to her slightly haggard and worn, pale circles beneath his eyes and having lost a few pounds. 

Without her, he would work until dawn and forget to eat or neglect to sleep. 

Rose pressed a palm to his cheek to halt the kisses, most reluctantly, and raised his face to examine him. Sure enough, light purple rings rested beneath his pretty seafoam green eyes. She stroked one slowly with a thumb and smiled. 

“What does my husband want first? Food? Sex? A bath?”

Hux met her stare, raising a hand to grasp hold of her wrist, turning to press a long kiss to her palm, then held it to his face, gazing at her with adoration. 

“It’s Christmas Eve. Those things can wait.”

“But you’re-,” Rose objected, only to be silenced with a kiss. 

Hux pulled away, content to have placated her a moment, and sat slowly up, gesturing to the packages that lay scattered all over the floor. 

“Humor me.”

As if noticing for the first time that he’d come home with bundles of presents, Rose sat up, too, placing a hand on his arm as she glanced out upon the colorful packaging. 

“Are… all these from you?” She looked at him in disbelief. Hux loved her, for certain, but never spoiled her beyond reasonable extravagance. It wasn’t in his character to do so. He was a frugal, sensible man.

He shook his head. “A few, but some from Phasma and others from your friends. They were at the post.”

Rose nodded and made a sound of understanding, getting slowly to her feet to go and collect the presents. Hux strode forward to help her, and soon they were all piled happily beneath the Christmas tree, bows curled prettily and glitter wrapping glinting by the multi-colored lights on the branches that hung low over them. 

It was such a lovely sight. 

Rose flooded with warmth as she studied them, Hux wrapped his arms around her and bended low, quite low, to rest his chin on her shoulder. The feel of him, tall and firm, behind her was as relieving as it was enticing. 

She raised a hand to card through his hair once more, now slightly damp from melted snow. 

“So… we never really did Christmas like this at my house. Do we open gifts now or…?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t either.”

Of course he didn’t, not with _his_ father. Rose cursed her foolishness and turned in his arms, wrapped her own around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest. 

“There’s one thing we can do,” she stated happily. “My baba used to read to me.”

“Read to you?” Hux seemed perplexed.

“Mhm,” Rose confirmed with a bob of her head. “The Night Before Christmas. Wait here!”

Rose turned and took off down the hallway toward their spare room, ignoring the disappointed look Hux made at losing her touch and the lingering way his arm pulled out and let go of her as she departed. It only fueled her speed as she went straight to the closet and pushed up onto her tiptoes, pulling down a box of books from her childhood. She found it easily, the books stored with their spines up for easy access, and returned the box quickly to its location. 

When she returned to the living room, Hux had removed his black Burberry coat, gloves, and shoes, and was resting now on the sofa in a cream colored cable-knit sweater and jeans.

Rose glanced down her own body at the large, emerald green sweater that engulfed her small frame and grinned sheepishly at him. 

“Yes, I noticed,” he muttered with a raised brow. 

Giggling wildly, Rose sprinted across the room and jumped up onto the couch, settling in tight to his side as he held an arm out for her. As he pulled her close, she swung her legs up over his lap, her heart tumbling happily when he rested his free arm on her calve, content to hold her in her awkward seating. 

“Do you mind I’m wearing your sweater?” she asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

“No,” he answered anyway, kissing her temple as he took the book from her hand. “Not at all, as long as you let me clean it.”

“Oh, you have a lot of laundry to do,” Rose warned with a laugh. “I figured you’d rather I just pile it up than repeat the incident of our first month living together.”

“Quite right,” Hux responded seriously, but the corner of his lips turned up and Rose swore his eyes sparked by the way he looked at her. 

Yes, this was right, this was perfect now he was here. Everything was okay again. 

She nestled in close to his side and rested her head on his shoulder, content to breathe in the familiar scent of him, happy to no longer have to do so from his clothing alone. 

“What is this book you’ve brought me?” he asked, holding the cover up in the dim, festive lighting of the living room. 

“The Night Before Christmas,” Rose reiterated, tapping one finger along the title. 

Hux examined the title with narrow eyes, then reached with a pale, long-fingered hand for the side table, retrieving the pair of reading glasses he kept in the drawer. He slipped them on over his nose and examined the cover again, noting two languages present.

“Oh, it’s in Vietnamese as well,” he noted, and turned to kiss the top of Rose’s head once more, but she was gazing up at him with a tiny smile, so he had to kiss her nose instead. 

“What is it?”

Rose shook her head, nestling in closer. “I missed this… sitting with you by the fire, wearing your dopey reading glasses, prepping for classes.”

“I was only gone a week.” 

“I’ll leave you a week and see how you like it,” Rose countered with a jut of her chin. 

“Absolutely not,” Hux grumbled, tightening his arm around her shoulder to draw her closer, reaching with both hands to open the book in front of them. “Out of the question.”

Rose did not argue how unfair that was, knowing he did not mean it seriously, but rather to confess, in his blustering way, exactly how much he’d missed her. She hated when he was gone, and he hated it just as much. 

Everything was perfect when they were together. 

As Hux began to read the familiar winter poem, Rose examined the pictures from her childhood, her heart full to the brim with love and peace, with the joyous racing of happiness. With the twinkling of the lights on the tree, the crackling of the fire, the warmth of Hux’s body against hers, and the velvet tones of his honey-warm voice filling her head with fantasy, she almost began to doze against his shoulder. 

When he finished reading she demanded he read it again, much like a petulant child. Hux humored her with only a light groan, and started again, minutely distracted by the curl of her fingers against his side where she’d tucked her hand up beneath his sweater, the soft weight of her thigh so close to his groin which, so far, was thankfully behaving itself. 

“... and to all a good night,” he finished once more, closing the book and turning to meet his lover's gaze. 

Rose stared at him with glazed over contentment, but sat up slightly in surprise as he handed the book back over to her. 

“Your turn,” he stated gently. 

“In Vietnamese?” Rose could not conceal her excitement. 

Hux nodded, shifting his hand lower down to cup against her hip, the gathered folds of his baggy sweater annoying him in that he felt more cloth than her form beneath his palm. 

As Rose opened the book and began to read in her mother tongue, Hux snuck his palm beneath the coarse wool, unable to hide the smirk as her words flared and became jumbled when his ice-cold palm touched the burning warmth of her pudgy tummy. 

His smirk pulled into a slight grin as she threw him a chastising look, but his hand soon warmed to her touch and she resumed reading, not quite focusing on the words as his fingers began to stroke lazily across her flesh. 

She finished strong, closing the book and laying it flat on her lap as she turned, not so surprised to find Hux examining her face with a passive expression. However, when their eyes met, his features softened considerably. 

“Did you understand any of that?” Rose asked him. 

“A fair bit. Though… as a poem for children, it would be a shame not to after three years of Vietnamese lessons.”

“I picked up English in two,” Rose teased, her tongue pinched between her front teeth. 

Hux scowled playfully, cuffing one hand around her ankle. 

“Yes, well you were seven. A child’s brain is remarkably adept at picking up patterns compared to that of an adult.”

“Sure, we both know I’m the smarter one.”

“That’s why I married you.”

The admission stunned Rose into silence. She studied his face, absolutely enamored by this man, her stomach turning loops of excitement, her head dizzying at his touch, his fingers stroking hypnotic circles against her flesh. 

She was tired of Christmas activities already, and they’d only done one. 

Holding his gaze with her own, Rose slowly reached to the coffee table and placed the book flat on its surface, her other hand raised to brush lovingly over Hux’s cheek. His lips twitched with the ghost of a smile as he watched her lean in, pressing her torso to her knees, and accepted the brush of her lips to his. 

As she kissed him, the hand Hux held to Rose’s ankle migrated slowly up her leg, rotating to brush insistently between her thighs. When he reached the warm apex there, he brushed against her with his thumb, a tentative question, as if asking _Are you sure, darling?_

Rose parted her legs slightly to give him room in answer, and rolled her hips into his hand with a soft sigh, her ass cheeks grinding into his crotch with the gesture. 

She could feel the strong length of him already beginning to harden beneath her. 

Time seemed to stall for mere seconds as they studied one another, but as Hux’s lips pulled into the sexy curve of a smirk, Rose’s gut swooped deep with a dizzying roar of lust and delight at what was to come. 

With the lithe gracefulness of a cat, Hux tipped Rose onto her back on the sofa and trapped her with his weight, his hands pushing the hem of his sweater up her body, palming the smooth, sweet expanse of her soft skin as he went. He was not gentle, or slow, but shoved the cloth beneath her throat to clear space, and bent down to rake his teeth over one of her nipples, grinding his length into her thigh to encourage its quick rise. 

Rose worked at the buckle of the belt and his jeans, panting hot, tense gasps of air as Hux consumed her flesh, whining at the bruising power of his kisses, feeling her entire body steam up at the hot trails of saliva he left. 

With his pretty peach bum exposed, legs tangled in a mess of denim, she raked her fingernails up his ass cheeks, resulting in a sultry groan and grind of his stony cock into her leg. 

He’d moved to her navel now, and was biting, pinching her tender flesh between his teeth, urging her to cry out, to preen in pleasure, yet relented not when Rose obeyed and panted out her lust in whining moans of delight, only assaulted further with teeth and tongue. 

“Fuck me,” she begged, yanking on his hair as he began to go down on her. “No-... no, not that-.”

But Hux disregarded her, and shoved her leggings down her thighs, stuffing his face immediately into her cunt and drawing a firm lap between her outer labium. 

“Huuuuux… nooo,” Rose whined, her voice hitting the ceiling in pitch as he consumed her raw, messy, snorting breaths between thick, massaging laps of her pussy. 

She’d wanted a fuck, rough and messy, with both of them keening and gasping for breath like they were seconds from death, but _sweet stars_ she’d forgotten how good he was at eating her out.

He used teeth and tongue again, grazing her clit, rolling it hard as a pebble beneath his tongue, suckling it with violent delight and deep growls of pleasure. His sounds vibrated into her cunt, auditory sensuality, and as he dabbed the tip of his tongue repeatedly into her tight pinnacle, firm and relentless, she came with a crashing scream and a tear of his hair that brought tears to his eyes. 

He rode her through with his tongue, keeping up that lapping pressure, until she came again, gentler, her hips rolling, eyes slitted, the whites only showing as she rhythmically chanted in low, melodious delight. 

When she’d finished, when she lay helpless and jelly limbed on the sofa, Hux got to his knees on the floor and yanked her leggings and socks away from her calves, tossing them haphazardly to the floor. Rose watched with hooded gaze, perfectly sated, but with pure anticipation for more. 

Hux met her gaze, that perfect smirk back amongst the shine of her slick on his lips. As she stared at him, he lapped it away, slow, and leaned forward, pressing damp kisses to her knees, his hands wrapping around her ankles. 

“My apologies, petal,” Hux murmured between kisses, raising her legs to kiss all the way down to her perfect little toes. “I could not resist. Now, I believe you wanted a fuck?”

“Mm-hmm.” Rose giggled and nodded, curling her toes against his jawline, shoving his face to the side. 

Hux pinched her ankle in retribution, but kissed the top of her foot, then slowly pulled her by her ankles until her ass slid off the side of the couch and bumped to the floor. 

“Turn around,” he commanded, his voice scratchy with hunger. 

Rose sucked in a sharp breath to keep from whining at what that sound did to her, and did as requested, crouching on her knees beside the bottom of the sofa with her arms folded gently on the cushions. 

Hux was behind her instantly, his breath cool on her ear, and skitters of excited desire tiptoed down her spine as he splayed his long-fingered hands on her tummy beneath his sweater. 

“Here?” he mumbled in her ear, his thighs surrounded hers as he crouched behind her. 

Rose nodded and rocked her ass back, grinding it into him. 

“Use your words,” Hux noted, nipping her earlobe, but moved one hand to cup the globe of her ass, squeezing tenderly. 

“Yes, fuck me here,” Rose ground out with an impatient laugh. 

“Are you sure?”

His voice was teasing enough to make her roll her eyes and whine irritably, rolling her hips just to feel the hot rod of him between her cheeks. 

“Hux, I said-... hnnn,”

The velvet tip of him prodded against her, slipping and sliding in her slick, and she squeezed her thighs close as her words drained out of her mouth, morphing into a tight lipped moan. 

Hux’s hand found her shoulder and he pressed her down into the sofa, starting to thrust lazily between her thighs. 

“Be honest, Tico,” Hux hissed between clenched teeth. “You missed my cock.”

“Nooo,” Rose whined with a shake of her head, cheek pressed into a pillow. “No, I missed all of you.”

Hux made a sound of acknowledgement, but when he thrust forward once more, it was with a guiding hand, and he speared partially into her sweet, soft cunt, drawing a delightful grunt from Rose’s lungs as she widened her thighs to receive him. 

“I’m not sure,” he mused thoughtfully, slowly pushing in then out, sinking himself deeper. “Your greeting was exciting, but this pussy is practically purring for me.”

Rose turned her head to meet his eye with a teasing smile, her eyes sparkling with affection. 

“You’re home… what did you expect?”

Hux was struck still by this admission, always dumbfounded by the depth of her love for him. He studied her face, his heart pounding, then reached for her chin and cuffed his hand beneath her, stroking her lips lovingly with a thumb. 

“My darling girl…”

He held her there, just like that, their eyes locked, as he fucked her. 

His palm was damp and slippery from exertion; Rose clasped onto his wrist to hold his hand close, grunting in time with his every thrust, exhilarated at the feel of his cock splitting her open. Hux took it easy, warming her up, but as he eased within her, buried to the balls, he pulled his hand away and fisted a tight wad of her hair. 

“Ohhhh yes,” Rose breathed as he pulled her head back, and her body slammed into the sofa when he applied pressure, turned up the heat, his balls slapping against her pretty little pussy with every burial within her. 

“Speak, petal,” Hux urged her, his hand tightening in her hair, pulling her back to tilt her face up toward the ceiling, throat elongated, the creamy underbelly exposed and gloriously gorgeous. 

“Uhnnnnn…” Rose tried, wincing her eyes shut, then barked a loud moan as he widened the stance of his knees, dropping his cock to a new angle so that he was now rubbing raw against her g-spot. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” she chanted. “Fuck fuck Hux yes!”

A small smirk split on his cheeks as he pressed her further into the sofa, rolling his hips, one hand squeezed tight on her ass cheek to keep her still. He did his best to stay there for her, an instrument of her pleasure, mind over matter, mind over matter, just stay, for her, don’t come...

“That’s it, Rose,” he encouraged her, stroking down her spine and smacking once against her ass. “Beautiful, darling Rose. My goddess.”

“Your goddess,” Rose repeated blissfully, her eyes rolling back in her head, lids fluttering closed, as she clenched around him. “H-Huuuux- Hux… I’m gonna”

“Yes, petal,” Hux agreed, a burning delight in his eyes, his jaw clenched tight as he tore through her pussy. “Yes, please.”

Thighs and back aching, hips throbbing from the position, Hux shuddered with delight as his last few, downward thrusts triggered a chain reaction. She spasmed beneath him, body jerking, throwing herself backward on his cock with a loud shriek of a moan, cursing and crushing the sofa in her tight fists as she squirted all over the carpet, drenched the fibrous fabric with her fluids, so dense he could hear it pitter patter onto the floor. 

He cupped over her clit, catching cum in his hand, smearing it back in between the little pull of her lower lips and massaging into the little button as he fucked her. 

Rose barked out, jolting at the sensitivity, but Hux lightened his touch, slowing his pace to a mild one as he shifted to a more comfortable position.

“Nooooo,” Rose protested helplessly. “Fuck- mmme.”

Hux could not resist the laugh that tumbled from his lips, and he resumed his punishing pace again, lifting his hold on her hair and keeping her back arched, breasts pressed into the cushions of the sofa, as he pounded her into oblivion. 

The room was filled with choruses of Rose’s chanting bliss, with moans and long titters of his name, with slick slaps and soaked, slippery slidings of flesh on flesh. And as Hux finally felt his release, as he felt that tight, relentless pressure in his balls, the small lumps of flesh drawing in close to his crotch, ready to flood, he slapped his hand to his woman’s clit and rubbed vigorously. 

Rose came and came again, her greedy little muscles sucking on his cock, milking him, and with a barking grunt and a low, guttural sigh of her name, Hux came within her, spilling his cum in jittering jolts timed with the panting gasps that purred from her throat. 

Muscles tensed and seized and light shone behind his eyes as he slipped out of her, releasing her hair and leaning into her backside, gripping her hips to keep himself steady. 

Rose was a human puddle half-hanging on the sofa, limp as a rag doll, her torso caving and heaving with every deep breath. But her head turned, her gaze soft, and she stared at him with all the love she possessed in her heart, pure and full of adoration, entirely sated. 

“My sweet,” Hux was unable to resist, the words tumbling from his lips, and he was pulling her up and into his arms, kneeling with her there in the mess they made. 

Rose accepted his hold with open arms, turned to give him lazy, warm lipped kisses, her lashes fluttering, expression buttery soft. Hux turned on the spot and seated himself, pulled her over his lap, the sweater she was still wearing falling down over her ass and grazing along his thighs. 

“Good enough for you, Mrs. Tico-Hux?”

“Mmmmm.” Rose agreed with a bob of her head, and curled her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his. 

“I love you, Mr. Tico-Hux”

Hux’s heart swelled with unfathomable feeling. 

“And I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep authors fed and writing more, so if you liked it, please let me know, even if it's just a little emoji! 😘
> 
> You can follow me on [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/sweetstarsrose)!


End file.
